Wilt's new life
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Jordan adopts Wilt for his newly adopted daughter. Wilt will need to put up with her teen troubles, family problems and an onld enamy. Wilt/Frankie OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on yet another one of my whacked out dreams. Hope you like it. Some Wilt/Frankie. (I own Rosa and Tom, no one else besides the obvious) **

**Jordan Michel needs an imaginary friend for his adopted daughter, so who better to tern to than his old friend Wilt? And will Wilt be able make friends with Foul Larry? (1 year after Good Wilt Hunting)**

(Chap 1: Unexpected surprise)

It was just another quiet day at Foster's… Yea RIGHT, not with Bloo around. Bloo had challenged Wilt and Ed to a game of Basketball against him and Mac . The two teams were tying 20 all.

"Only a few seconds 'till the end of the game. Wilt shoots… and he scores. 21-20 to Wilt's team. Team Wilt wins." They had asked Frankie to be commentator for the game, while Coco was referee.

"Coco, cococococo coco." (I announce this game over)

They heard a clapping behind them and turned to see Wilt's very creator, Jordan.

"You did awesome guys."

"Jordan? What are you doin' here?" Wilt was shocked.

"Well, I need some help."

"Whaddya' need?"

"Well, it's not really me. I've got this kid that I've adopted, but when I'm away there's nothin' that she can do. I was thinkin' she could do with an imaginary friend, and I thought, who better than you. Also I've moved in close by, in the old house at the end of the rode."

"Ya mean…"

"You better get packin' Wilt. Your goin' home."

Wilt ran up stairs happily to pack, while Jordan sorted everything out with Harriman.

2I can't believe that your just leaving us, just like that." Moaned Bloo.

"Co coco cococococo." (What he said)

"Yea Wilt." Frankie agreed. Although she wouldn't really admit it, she loved Wilt. What girl her age wouldn't? He was kind, helpful, caring and wasn't afraid to say sorry.

"I'm sorry guys. But I've been living here for over 30 years or something' and I wanna' see my kid. I'll belong to a family of my own for the first time on so long. This all makes it all too hard to say no."

He made it down stairs, all the friends were crying (besides Bloo). Mac had just come and herd the news and was close to crying himself. But now Wilt was going to be living closer to him, but it was still sad.

"Ready to go Wilt?"

"Yea, I'm ready." said wilt, holding his basketball under his stump of an arm.

"Wilt?"

"Yea. What's wrong Frankie?"

"Promise you'll visit."

"I promise. Is there something else?" he said to her sad face.

"Well…" with that she pulled him down so there lips touched. Frankie was surprised that he didn't pull away or try to stop her when she made the kiss a lot more passionate. She finished the kiss and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too Frankie." He whispered back.

All the others started to whistle while Madame Foster cheered on her granddaughter.

"Good on ya girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seconds later Wilt was home. The old house was HUGE. Almost bigger than Foster's. Wilt was about to walk through the door, arm full of boxes, when something knocked him over in a blur. Later a girl, with long, dark, wavy, brown hair, and the most odd looking purple eyes ran up to him. "Oh my god! I'm soooooooo sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I'm really sorry." she blurted a whole load of apologies to the startled imaginary friend. She was wearing a blue top, with short red sleeves, on it was the picture of a basketball playing starfish. On her right hand she ware a sweat band with the same logo. The logo was sown onto her dark blue jeans.

Jordan chuckled, "She grew up just like you. Wilt, this is Rosa. Rosa, this in my good friend Wilt, he'll be your imaginary friend from now on."

"Cool." She smiled warmly and offered a hand to help up the 9ft tall friend. On the back of her left hand there was a birth mark that looked like a basketball.

"Well, I have to go. I've got a game in England in a few days, so I need to go catch my plane. Will you be alright showing Wilt around?"

"I'll be fine. See ya." she waved him of with Wilt by her side. "Come on. I'll show you to your room… Ya need any help?"

"Um… Yea, I mean, if that's ok."

"Sure it is." She smiled and picked up some boxes.

"So were will I be stayin'?"

"Once we get it sorted out, you'll have your own room. But until we can get the place painted, you'll be sleeping in my room. Is that ok."

" 'Course it is." He gave his signature grin. She led him into a huge room. The floor was a sandy-yellow carpet with B-ball court markings. On ether side of the room there was a basket hoop. Her bed was on the floor. She lay on a basketball shaped mattress, with a duvet that was the same shape, was bright orange and had markings on it just like a basketball. The wall was covered in posters of Jordan and other basketball players. There was also certificates for all sorts of sports, dancing, basketball (of course), gymnastics, track running, swimming, badminton, Olympic events and several marshal arts including Ninjitsu. Her glass cabinet was full of trophies and medals.

"So you like your sports?"

"Yea. I've always been interested in it. This is my school teams mascot (points to the starfish). When Jordan came to adopt someone everyone thought it would be Sharron."

"Who's she?"

"Sharron's this real bitchy girl at the orphanage. She always gets adopted again the day after she comes back. She had still managed to devote her life to making mine a horror. But I showed her. Were both Jordan's fans, that was the only thing we could agree on. She made a list of everything that was wrong with me and made sure Jordan could hear her, in hope that he wouldn't adopt me. But she only made Jordan realise that she was just a spoilt brat." she laughed.

"Were will I sleep?"

"I'll bring the bed down later. You can unpack in the morning. Ya wanna' shoot some hoops with me?"

"Ok"

(Rosa's Flashback)

_It was supper time. All the children were eating while listening to Sharron boast about how rich her old family was and how they spoilt her rotten._

"_And than we went on a real safari in the African plains and my parents were so rich they bought me a tiger cub to keep as a pet. Along with 10 horses, 5 sea turtles, 2 killer wails and a baby seal. Oh and a whole pried of mountain lions. But of course, I never fed any of them, I could have broke a nail, so I got my man servant to do it for me. I just liked to watch them, mostly put on shows…"_

"_half the time I think she makes all this up." Rose murmured to her Friend Shiri. Shiri was a coloured girl with curly, black hair (no means of racism here) who was always bullied about her skin. She wasn't just bullied because of colour, she was bullied over the fact that her skin was so sensitive that the sun would burn it. She was allergic to the sun. Shiri nodded in agreement._

"_Excuse me everyone. I have a very exiting surprise for you." everything fell silent, "We have a very special guest here tonight who is looking to adopt. Please welcome, Jordan Michel." Everyone cheered and whooped, besides Rosa and Shiri, who just sat and turned invisible. Or that's what they thought._

_Jordan was invited for dissert. We were having chocolate moose, and Jordan was sitting right beside me._

"_So, anyone here like basketball?"_

"_Ye love it. All of us, don't we?" Shiri shouted out and everyone cheered, but Sharron gave her an icy glair, warning her to shut up or else._

"_Yea, we do. But sadly what's her face beside you couldn't play for her life, nor the darky, vampire girl."_

"_That's not true." Shiri whispered to Rosa, "you're the best player in the whole orphanage."_

"_If you want a real star player, I'm your girl." and Sharron started to brag on about all the games she had won, when really she couldn't even dribble the ball, even if she liked the basketball._

_Later, on the way to Mr. Doubt's office, Rosa found herself with an unwanted girl._

"_You know you'll never be picked by someone like him. You know he's ganna' pick ME. Not stinkin' trash like YOU." Sharron said._

"_What makes you say that? I've got just as much of a chance as you."_

"_HELLO! You're a gothic acting freak who loves vampire stories. Your fat, have brown hair, weird purple eyes, your ugly, weird and hang around with that vampiric, black looser." (don't take offence, my best friend is coloured)_

"_She's the same colour as him."_

"_Yea, but he's not a FREAK like you two. Your worthless, unloved, hated and always will be. Your goanna' be all alone FOREVER!" _

(End flash back)

"Rosa? You ok?"

"Sorry. I'm fine Wilt. Looks like game over."

"It's a draw? Never happened to me before."

"You wanna' go see a game or somethin'?. The City team is against the Newcastle Eagles."

"Cool, lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two were walking around, minding there own business while they waited for the start of the game, when a tall orange man accidentally knocked Rosa over. Wilt could have sworn he knew that person. "Hey! Watch it lanky."

She called after the tall creature as she stood up.

"It's Lar…" it rudely started of, but then stopped when he saw who it was. A boy appeared beside Rosa.

"Careful Larry, you could have hurt her. You ok Rosa?"

"I'm fine Tom."

"Sorry Rosa."

"It's ok." she smiled. Then Larry saw Wilt and turned to leave.

"Never thought I'd see you again." Wilt said, a little annoyed with the fact that Foul Larry was here.

"Same here."

"causing more trouble?"

"I've changed now."

"I don't buy that." Wilt was now getting angry.

"Please don't fight. Well we best be going. See ya at school." Rosa turned to leave but tripped over her own foot, Larry caught her head before it hit the ground.

"Rosa! Are you ok?" Tom asked, trying to pull Her up. But when she tried to put her left foot down she fell back to the floor in a heap. "Let me look at that… Well, it's not broken. Just sprained. You'll be ok. The game will start soon. Let me help you." He let her lean against him so she could walk.

The game was a lot of fun. Even Wilt and Larry got along. Both teams tied 40 all.

Later Tom dropped Rosa of at her house. "See you in school. Well if you can still walk." The two teenagers smiled and waved goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, quite an eventful day." Wilt mused as he climbed into the long sleeping bag.

"Yep. You and Larry got on great too."

"does Jordan know about all this?"

" 'Course he does."

Wilt knew it was going to take him a while to get used to this…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
